Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to geosynchronous satellites, and more specifically, to an eccentricity control of a geosynchronous satellite.
Background
Managing orbital degradation of geosynchronous satellites over time is an on-going problem. Because of various external forces, such as forces exerted by the sun and the moon, it is necessary to correct for this degradation in order to extend the lifetime of satellites to a maximum span. Because the lifetime of a satellite depends on how long its supply of fuel lasts, any saved fuel may be used to extend the life of the satellite.